Once Upon A Magic Mirror
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: The Isle of the Lost was a legend. A scary tale to trick little princesses into behaving. But Evie knew better...Not all the villains were trapped on the Isle... (HarryxEvie).


**Once Upon A Magic Mirror**

 **Summary:** The Isle of the Lost was a legend. A scary tale to trick little princesses into behaving. But Evie knew better... Not all the villains were trapped on the Isle...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.**

* * *

"The Isle of the Lost isn't real, Evie," Audrey snapped.

"Hmm, how do you know?" Evie asked, tilting her head.

"Because if there was a secret isle where all the villains were put, then you and your mother would be there too."

Audrey had promptly found herself with a bottle of glittery blue paint squirted all over her hair and lovely pink dress. It was a crime to fashion to wreck such a stylish gown, but Audrey's mean comments were not to be tolerated.

And that was how eight years old Evie had found herself suspended from Auradon Prep for two weeks. Most parents would have been disappointed that their child had resorted to such petty and childish behaviour. Evie's mother, however, was beaming with pride when she received the letter from Fairy Godmother, detailing her daughter's dreadful actions.

"Terrible. Nasty. Brilliant! Well done, my darling little girl," Evie's mother crooned, a look of pure pride on her face.

No parent would say that to a child who had misbehaved. Not unless... they were a villain...

"Well done, two weeks suspended! Well, that gives us plenty of time to work on your spell casting, doesn't it?"

The Evil Queen clapped her hands, swiftly gliding over to one of the many bookcases lining the walls. She hummed away to herself as she scanned the books, her long fingers brushing against them. Evie watched intently from her chair, swinging her legs and tapping her fingers on the table top impatiently.

"Let's see, Black Arts, Alchemy, Witchcraft, Black Magic, Poisons, ah! There we are! Sorcery!"

The Evil Queen pulled out the ancient tomb, blowing off a layer of dust from the green cover. She tenderly stroked the spine, a wistful expression on her face.

"This book, my dear girl, is the only reason that we're still here. If it wasn't for this, we'd have been locked up on the isle with the rest of villainy."

The Evil Queen placed the book gingerly on the table, giving it a gentle pat, as though it were an old, faithful companion.

"Now, since you won't have any homework since you're not at school, your new homework will be to read and learn everything in this book!" Evie's mother instructed sternly.

"But you said villains don't do homework," Evie pointed out, remembering the scolding her mother had given her for completing her school assignments well in advance. "Why should I do yours?"

"Because you do what your mother tells you to," Her mother chided, giving her daughter an unimpressed glower.

Evie huffed, blowing a strand of blue hair out her face.

Oh, why was her mother so contrary sometimes? Don't behave but behave when she said. Always talk back but don't talk back to her. Play pranks on people but don't play pranks on her. Why was it always different rules when it came to her mother?

"And another reason you'll do this homework is that it will help you become stronger. It's important that you become as powerful as you can. The more spells you know the better," The Evil Queen continued. "If those wretched heroes ever realize who we really are then all that could stand between us and The Isle of the Lost is _one_ spell."

Evie nodded, understanding the importance of what her mother was saying.

"Remember that, my little evil in training. The heroes will not accept a villain among them. So, unless you can find yourself a prince to protect you, start reading!"

"I'll do my best!" Evie said, struggling to pick up the heavy book.

She scurried off to her room in the far end of the castle, determined to learn as much as she could. Her mother was right, she had to be prepared, least those dastardly heroes ensnare both of them and forever cast the away. No matter what, she couldn't let that happen!

For several days, Evie confined herself to her room, trying her hardest to study the dusty old text. She would only slip out occasionally for something to eat and drink.

After three days, she found herself sprawled face down on the floor, the book opened in front of her at page three of five-hundred eighty-two. Littered around her were empty notepads, broken pens, and dozens upon dozens of sweetie wrappers and drained juice cartons.

It was safe to say that her studies were not going well.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be," Evie mumbled.

The book was ridiculously complicated, many of the words alluding her vocabulary. It was also so old that much of the ink was faded and many of the pages were torn and crinkled. What made it more challenging to read was the messy cursive handwriting that Evie wasn't use to reading. All her school books were printed texts and used an easy to read font. Evie was convinced that whoever had written this book had made their handwriting as difficult to decipher as possible, just to be annoying.

 _Oh, what does mother do when she gets stuck?_ Evie pondered. _Of course, she would ask her magic mirror!_

Evie scrambled to her feet and hurried out of her room. She made her way to the staircase that led to the highest tower in the castle and followed the spiralling staircase up to the top floor where an ancient wooden door awaited.

Inside was the room that contained the magic mirror. The chamber was circular, the one encircling wall covered in books, old ornaments, potion bottles and sinister looking ingredients. Only one section of the wall was bare of shelves, allowing space for the imposing, golden mirror to hang. At either side of the mirror were tied back, dusty red curtains.

Evie slowly entered the room and stood at the foot of the small stone steps that led up to the mirror. She took a deep breath, watching the mirror in trepidation.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me-" Evie stopped, slapping her forehead.

She was being silly. What good was asking the mirror a question if the spirit wasn't there to answer? First, she had to summon the servant in the mirror. Oh, what was that summoning spell her mother used?

"Slave in the magic mirror... come from the... furthest... space through wind and darkness... I summon thee. Speak, let me see... thy face," Evie said carefully, wincing as she waited to see if it had worked.

A cold wind blew through the room, causing Evie to shiver.

In a flare of emerald smoke, a hauntingly eerie face appeared in the mirror. The face was like a white theatrical mask and seemed to float in a world of darkness. Seeing the spirit trapped within the mirror always unnerved Evie. It never showed any flicker of emotion on its face or its voice and no matter the answer, no matter how dire or angry it would make its question asker, the mirror always spoke the truth.

"What would thou know, my Princess?" The mirror asked.

Evie straightened her posture, taking a step forward.

"Mirror, mirror on the-"

Evie trailed off, suddenly realizing the potential of the opportunity before her. She had never had a chance to activate her mother's magic mirror on her own. Evil only knows when she would get this chance again!

With its magic, she could find out anything that she wanted. Absolutely anything! The answer to all the questions on her next exam in school? Where her mother hid her secret makeup stash? Who was the fairest of them all? Oh, the possibilities were mouth-watering. But what to ask? What to ask! Suddenly, Evie felt very overwhelmed.

 _Unless you can find yourself a Prince to protect you, start reading!_ Her mother's voice echoed in her head.

Evie's face lit up. Now there was a question she had longed to know the answer to since she had read her first fairy tale. Who, oh who, was her prince to be?

Evie grinned, her heart jumping with excitement at the prospect of finally finding out who her Prince was. First, she had to come up with the right verse. The mirror was very peculiar and preferred to be spoken to in rhyme. It wasn't mandatory, but it was considered polite.

 _Oh, I really need to practise my rhyming. Let me think_...

"Mirror, mirror high above, let me know my true love."

It wasn't very poetic, but hopefully, it would do. Sweet and simple, her mother had always said. If you wanted a direct answer you asked the mirror as direct a question as you could.

"To acquire your true love there will be a trial, for your soulmate is trapped on the forgotten isle," the mirror replied in its toneless voice.

Evie frowned, puzzled by the answer.

"The forgotten isle? As in, The Isle of the Lost?" Evie gasped. "But that can't be right! What is my Prince doing there?"

"The villains of old were trapped there, an answer to the heroes' prayer."

The magic mirror showed the image of the isle, transparent flashes of villains overlapping it.

She saw Maleficent standing in a blaze of green fire, a black crow perched on her shoulder. Then she saw the Queen of Hearts with an army of playing card guards behind her, weapons poised and mouths open in a battle cry. The Queen's image faded and there stood Jafar, tall and menacing, a snake like sceptre with glowing ruby eyes in his hands. Finally, she saw the dreaded Captain Hook, his one hand on the steering wheel of his ship and his hook held threateningly in the air.

"With this act, peace was secured, and evils might no longer assured," the mirror finished.

The isle shimmered away in the mirror's reflection to reveal the kingdom of Auradon, glittering like a golden paradise in the sunlight.

"I know this story," Evie said.

Her mother had told her it before. The story of how all the villains were cast away to the Isle of the Lost, banished there by King Beast and Queen Belle. No matter how minor a villain they were, everyone was sentenced to remain there for all eternity, where their evil could do no harm. To prevent them from escaping a magical barrier was erected, preventing them from getting too far away from the isle.

It was a frightening fate, one that her mother's quick wit and magical spells had barely managed to spare her from. Evie recoiled at the thought of being trapped there, never allowed to leave and unable to access her magic powers due to the barrier.

One day the so called heroes would pay for what they had done.

"Ask a question and I am compelled to answer thee," the mirror replied.

"I know that, but you didn't explain why my true love is on the isle," Evie said.

"Due to their parent's exile, the villain's children are also on the isle," the mirror clarified.

"Oh, so my true love is a villainous prince! That makes much more sense!" Evie said. "Can you show my true love to me?"

The face in the mirror nodded. Green mist clouded the mirror, the colour fading until it became blood red. When the smoke faded the image of a boy around her age appeared.

She could only see his upper half, the rest of him hidden out of view. He wore a white billowy shirt and an open black vest. Evie couldn't see it but he was standing on several wooden crates piled on top of each other to allow him to reach the sink and see his reflection in the mirror. He was rather cute, his messy mop of dark brown hair sticking out at odd angles, partly covering his misty grey eyes.

Much to Evie's surprise, the boy was able to see her. He looked right at her, his eyes widening in surprise. He gasped, dropping the comb he had been about to use to brush back his hair.

"Split my infinities!" the boy cried, throwing himself backwards and falling out of view.

Evie winced at the sound of heavy things crashing to the floor.

"Um... prince? Are you... alright?" Evie called out, her hands fidgeting nervously.

Evie heard a clattering and banging sound in the background before she heard the boy grunt. A small hand wearing a black fingerless glove appeared on the ledge of the sink and then another one. The boy pulled himself up, staring at the mirror in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes then blinked a few times, scarcely believing what he was seeing.

"Who are ye?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm Evie, The Evil Queen's daughter," Evie replied, smiling. "And who are you?"

"Harry Hook," the boy replied, sounding unsure. "What are ye doin in ma mirror?"

 _Harry Hook? Now, why does that name sound familiar?_

The name Harry didn't really ring any bells for Evie... but Hook...

Evie let out a startled breath, her eyes widening as she realized where she had heard that name.

 _Captain Hook! That's where I've heard the name! But... this can't be his son. My true love is supposed to be a prince and Captain Hook has no links to royalty._

"I'm not in your mirror. I'm using my mother's magic mirror to find my true love. But, I think there's been a mistake," Evie said hesitantly.

"Mistake?" Harry said with a frown.

Evie nodded. "You're not a prince, are you?"

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "No. I'm a pirate. We're way cooler."

Evie disagreed.

She didn't know what the magic mirror playing at. She had asked to see her true love! She should be talking to a handsome prince with a beautiful castle right now, not some dirty pirate on a rotten old pirate ship!

 _So much for the mirror being a know it all,_ Evie thought sourly.

"See! There's the mistake!" Evie huffed, tossing her arms into the air. "My true love should be a charming prince! Not a pirate!"

"What's so good about princes?" Harry muttered, crossing his arms.

"They're charming, handsome, brave, and live in big castles. What's not to like? I'm a princess. I'm supposed to marry a prince. Not you."

Harry scoffed, a disgusted look on his face. "Who says I even want to marry ye?"

It was Evie's turn to be offended. She crossed her arms and let out an insulted scoff, glowering at the young pirate.

"Excuse me? Why wouldn't you want to marry me? I'm the fairest and most beautiful princess in all the lands!"

"And the most modest, I see," Harry said with a smirk.

Evie pouted, stopping her foot angrily.

Who did this ruffian think he was talking to her like that? The nerve! She refused to be spoken to like that, especially by a scoundrel pirate. She didn't know why this rascal had appeared in the mirror, but there had obviously been a mistake.

"Magic mirror, I've seen enough of this silly pirate!" Evie huffed.

She would not engage in such childish banter with a pathetic pirate.

In a wave of murky green and lime smokes, the boy in the mirror vanished from sight, replaced with the expressionless mask once more. Evie placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at the face in the mirror.

"That was _not_ my prince!"

"Your true love you asked to see, that I did, even if thou disagree," the mirror replied.

"Are you kidding? That can't be-"

"Evie! It's time for your foundation routine lesson!" The Evil Queen's voice sung from somewhere in the castle.

"You can go away now," Evie mumbled, waving her hand dismissively.

The face in the mirror bowed forward before being consumed by darkness. A shine of light danced across the mirror and the darkness was gone, the reflection of the room appearing once more.

 _And I didn't even get the chance to ask for help with my sorcery studies_ , Evie thought with a dejected sigh as she headed downstairs.

* * *

It was a few days later that Evie got her chance to interrogate the mirror again. She had been hounding her mother the days prior, asking her if it was possible for her mirror to lie. The Evil Queen had laughed at the very notion, insisting that the mirror always spoke the truth.

With a renewed determination, Evie snuck into the room containing the allegedly all-knowing mirror, certain that her mother had to be wrong. After all, there was no way her true love was a pirate!

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the furthest space through wind and darkness. I summon thee. Speak, let me see thy face," Evie said more confidently, having practised the words in preparation for her next chance to speak to the mirror.

In a waft of ghoulish green wisps, the reflection in the mirror changed to darkness. The face in the mirror appeared a moment later, its expression as solemn as ever.

"Princess fair, what does thou have to ask?" The magic mirror said.

"Mirror, mirror, I await, for you to show me my soulmate," Evie said, rather proud of her little verse.

The mirror nodded and with a flare of green smoke, vanished. While she waited Evie nervously fiddled with her dress and her hair, trying to make sure she looked perfect. If she was going to meet her soulmate, she had to look her best. Frist impressions were everything, after all.

The sight that she was greeted with when the smoke cleared instantly withered her smile. If she hadn't been so surprised she may have pulled her hair out in frustration.

"You again!" Evie snapped in aghast.

On the other side of the mirror, a startled Harry let out a cry, once again falling over. With a pained hiss, the young pirate pushed himself up onto his elbows, one hand reaching up to sooth the back of his head. He looked up at his floor length mirror and rolled his eyes, muttering irritably under his breath.

"Oh great, the stuck-up princess is in my closet mirror too! Are ye gonna pop up in all ma mirrors?"

"I didn't mean to pop up in your mirror! I was..." Evie stopped mid-sentence when she noticed what Harry was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that? And what's with the coat hanger?"

As soon as the words left her lips Evie realized what Harry had been up to. He had been participating in a past time that she herself had loved to do before her mother had caught her in the act.

Harry had been playing dress up.

Out of his entire outfit, the only articles of clothing that seemed to fit and belong to him were the white shirt and black ripped trousers. Everything else was about five times too large and Evie wagered that they most likely belonged to his father.

He was wearing a long red coat that trailed behind him, the sleeves rolled up so that they wouldn't be draped over his hands. He had a larger than life hat on his head, with a bushy white feather sticking out of it. In his left hand, he was holding a coat hanger, the metal hook acting as a mock version of the boy's father's hook.

"Are pretending to be your dad?" Evie asked in amusement.

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks. Rather indiscreetly, he chucked the coat hanger over his shoulder and snatched off the hat from his head, throwing it out of sight.

"No," he scoffed, crossing his arms defensively.

"You were so!" Evie said, a grin breaking onto her face. "That's so cute!"

"Cute?" Harry said the word with utter disgust. "I'm not cute! I'm a fearsome pirate!"

Evie's laughter only irked the young pirate more.

"If ye weren't behind that glass I'd hook ye!" Harry shouted, slapping his hand against the mirror.

Evie snorted, "I'd like to see you try, pirate boy. I'd turn you into a frog before you could blink."

"What do ye want this time?" Harry mumbled, slipping off his father's jacket.

"I wanted to see who my true love _really_ was, but once again, the mirror has shown me you," Evie sighed. "I don't understand why."

Harry shrugged, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed. He rested his chin on his hand, a bored expression on his face.

"Well, since yer here, I have a question."

"And what's that?" Evie asked.

"I asked ma da who The Evil Queen was and he said that she never got caught when the heroes were roundin up all the villains. Everyone here thought she was dead. But if yer her daughter... then she's still alive, right?"

Evie nodded, "she managed to escape capture."

"Why hasn't yer mum tried to take down the barrier?" Harry asked. "She has magic, aye?"

"She does, but my mother isn't interested in that," Evie replied, sitting down on the floor.

"She doesn't want revenge against the heroes, then?" Harry questioned, sounding baffled.

"Oh, no, she does. It's just the whole letting all the other villains free part that she's not so keen on. She doesn't like competition," Evie explained. "I assume that she has some evil plans to get back at Snow White and the seven dwarfs, but she hasn't told me about them. I'm not evil enough to be privy to such matters yet, she says."

"What about you? Could ye not break down the barrier?"

"I could do anything I set my mind to," Evie replied confidently. As she thought over the enormity of such a task she stepped down on her own arrogance and added, "though it would take me a few years. I have a lot still to learn about being evil."

Harry let out a breath, a thoughtful look on his face. After a few seconds past a scheming grin lit up on his face. He turned to Evie, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Would ye be up for a deal?" Harry asked.

"What kind of deal?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Ye want a prince and I want off the isle, so how about this. If ye work on breaking down the barrier that surrounds the isle then I'll become yer prince... kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, when I grow up I'm going to become the most feared pirate the seven seas have ever seen, so when I rule the waves I'll _kinda_ be like a prince," Harry explained, saying the word prince like it was something bitter on his tongue. "A prince of the sea, if ye will. And if we do get married then I think I can learn to put up with ye... eventually."

Evie scrunched her nose up angrily at his little quip.

"That is the silliest idea I have ever heard! You just want off the island!"

"I did say that," Harry said blandly. "Think about it. Ye get yer prince and I get off the isle. It's a win win."

"Self-declared prince of the sea doesn't count as a real prince," Evie retorted, unimpressed.

"Ye said that ye asked yer magic mirror to show ye yer true love, right? And every time ye've asked it it's shown ye me. Clearly, whether we like it or not, we're true loves."

"You are _not_ my true love," Evie retorted, annoyed by the mere idea of a pirate being her one true love. "And it's the prince who is supposed to save the princess! Not the other way around."

"We'll I canny do much from in here now, kin I?" Harry replied, quirking an eyebrow. "Get me off the isle and I'll make sure to become the best prince there ever was for ye. Besides, are ye really gonna leave yer true love stranded on an isle?"

 _With you as my supposed true love, I just might,_ Evie mused.

Evie sighed, thoroughly unhappy with the situation. As much as she wanted a prince she also wanted her prince to be her true love. If giving this pirate a chance to prove himself was what it took, then maybe it worth the risk.

"Fine. Until then you'll just be my friend on the other side," Evie said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But if you don't find a way to become a prince I'll really turn you into a frog!"

* * *

From that day on Evie took every opportunity she could to contact Harry through the magic mirror. Thankfully, her mother seldom visited the mirror these days, still bitter over being told that she was no longer the fairest of them all. Whenever her mother left the castle or went to sleep, Evie took the chance to slip into the tower room and summon the spirit in the mirror, asking it to show her her true love.

Every single time, without fail, Harry would appear in the mirror. Evie still wasn't quite convinced that the mirror was right about him, but the more time that she spent in his company, the more she found herself liking the boy.

They may bicker a lot, but when they didn't, Evie found it nice to have someone she could talk to, someone who knew who she really was. She could share all her devious deeds of the day, Harry excitedly telling her stories of his own misbehaviour. She didn't have to pretend to be a goody toes shoes around him or be overly polite and plaster on a sweet smile on her face. No. She could just be her mischievous self.

For the first few months, Evie took wicked delight in always being able to catch Harry off guard whenever she contacted him. There was no way for her to give him a prior warning, seeing as she never knew when she would have the opportunity to contact him. Much to Harry's annoyance, Evie had a knack for catching him during his most embarrassing moments whenever she contacted him.

Thankfully for Harry, today was not one of those days. When Evie had asked the mirror to show her her true love, he had been sitting on his bedroom floor, staring at his hand with a miserable frown. When Evie had asked him why he was sulking, he explained his day so far. His story left Evie with her mouth dropped open and a look of horror on her face.

"You tried to get a crocodile... to eat your hand?" Evie asked in disbelief.

Harry gave her a puzzled look as if she were the strange one for asking such a question.

"Aye, how else am I gonna get a hook hand like ma da?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

 _My true love... is a weirdo,_ Evie thought in dismay.

"You can't let a crocodile eat your hand!" Evie snapped. "What if he decides to eat the rest of you! Isn't that what happened to your dad?"

According to the book, Captain Hook had found himself an overly dedicated admirer in the form of Tick Tock the crocodile. All it had taken was one bite of him, thanks to a certain Peter Pan, and the crocodile had been resolute in finishing the Captain off.

"I wouldn't worry," the boy replied bitterly. "The croc wouldn't so much as look at me."

"To be fair, you're not that much to look at," Evie quipped.

Harry's attention snapped away from his hand to Evie's face to glare at her. "What did ye just say, ye over fancied blue berry?"

"At this rate, you're going to get yourself killed before you ever become a prince," Evie muttered, crossing her arms. It was then that his comment dawned on her. She growled up at the boy indignantly. "What did you just call me?"

"Ye heard," Harry snapped, sticking his tongue out at her.

Evie let out an angry puff of air, gobsmacked at the boy's rudeness.

"I changed my mind. _I'm_ probably going to kill you before you wind up getting yourself eaten by a crocodile! Magic mirror, do I get a second true love if this one gets himself eaten? Or is it like... one per customer kinda thing?"

 _If I'm lucky there might even be a soulmate exchange_ , Evie mused.

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

The magic mirror's voice came from nowhere, lingering like a phantom's whisper around the room. Harry jumped, looking around for the source of the voice.

"For you, young princess fair and true, only this pirate's heart will do."

"Oh my- see Harry!" Evie cried. "Stop being so selfish! You're going to leave me soulmate-less!"

"I'm not gonna get eatin! I just need to get rid of this hand so I can-"

Evie cut in with a scoff. "Why don't you just make a fake one or something?"

At least that way he wouldn't end up getting chased about by a crocodile licking its chops for the rest of him. She understood that he wanted to be like his dad - she too wanted to be like her mother - but there were certain paths that their parents had gone down that was better left not walked on. After all, their parents hadn't won their stories now, had they?

Harry paused, looking at his hand as he considered the idea. "Hmm, that might work. I'll have to ask Mr Smee to see if he could help me make one."

"Good. Because if you do go through with your silly scheme and get eaten I'm not gonna be-"

The door to the tower opened, The Evil Queen walking in, humming away to herself. Evie swirled around, gasping. When her mother saw her and the young pirate in the mirror her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her.

"Evie! What are you doing in here? You're not allowed to use the magic mirror!" The Evil Queen yelled, moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at Harry in shock. "A pirate?"

Evie felt her heart racing, fear rooting her to the spot. There were no pirates roaming free in the world, the only ones left having been banished to the Isle of the Lost. Her mother would know now that she hadn't just been using her magic mirror, she had been using it to talk to someone on the isle.

"Magic mirror, enough!" The Evil Queen shouted.

As the mirror faded to darkness, Evie saw Harry reaching out for her with an out-stretched hand. The last thing she heard was him calling out her name. The face in the mirror re-appeared, looking unfazed by the unfolding events.

The Evil Queen whirled around, her long cape and draping sleeves flaring out. Evie flinched, backing away from the frightening queen.

"You dared to use my magic mirror without my permission?" her mother said, her voice low and dangerous. "And you contacted The Isle of the Lost? What were you thinking, Evie?"

Evie gulped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She could feel her whole body trembling, her heart hammering against her chest painfully.

"I... I just..."

 _Wanted to know who my true love was._

But she couldn't tell her mother that. If her mother found out that her soulmate was a pirate and not a prince, she was sure it would only make her more furious.

"I'm sorry, mummy. I was just... playing... I..."

"Villains do not say sorry!" The Evil Queen erupted. "You are forbidden from ever coming up here again, do you hear me? And you will _never_ try to contact Isle of the Lost again! Those low life crooks and mediocre villains that wallow there are no concern of ours! Understand?"

Evie nodded, too upset to speak.

"Now go to your room and don't come back out until I tell you to!" The Evil Queen bellowed.

Evie ran out the room, her sobs finally breaking free.

After that day, her mother kept the tower that housed the magic mirror locked. She guarded it zealously, forbidding Evie from even going anywhere near the section of the castle that led to the tower.

It would be several years until she saw Harry again, but she never forgot their promise. In the years that followed she studied hard, learning everything that she could. One day it would all be worth it. She would bring down the barrier, and no one, not a hero or even her mother, would stop her.

* * *

 **(A/N)** This story is a two-shot. Excuse my terrible rhymes, I forgot the mirror spoke in verse before I committed to this story.

The next chapter will be when they're older.

Let me know what you think! :D

 **References:** The books that The Evil Queen lists are all books that in her actual library in the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. When Evie says 'until then you'll just be my friend on the other side,' that's a reference to the song Friends on the Other Side in the Princess and the Frog. "Licking its chops for the rest of him," is what Captain Hook says in Peter Pan 1953, when telling the story of Tick Tock. Also, in the Descendants book, apparently Harry tried to get Tick Tock to eat his hand.


End file.
